Deception
by creativelove1005
Summary: SEQUEL TO "Biff's Dissapearance and Perry's Secret". Why is a lapse in memory bothering Candace so much? Why does everything seem to be falling apart infront of Perry's eyes? Why is Ferb the only one that seems to notice strange things? Why is Phineas the only one Ferb won't confine in? Did Phineas do something wrong? So many questions. No answers, just LIES. Will the pattern end!
1. Chapter 1

**So here is the sequel to "Biff's Disapearance and Perry's secret" Yay! I'll try to keep up with this story better than I did the first one so bear with me. You probably need to read the first story to get what is going on in this one. If you have already read the first story please read the "Upper Branch"(AND REVIEW!) it kind of goes with the story...the way the O.W.C.A. is set up, I mean. The lack of responce made me doubt my skills as an author :(, but I feel like this story is going to be great! **

**Warnings: Use of Roman Numerials! Magistrate I = Magistrate One. There might...no WILL be brother drama.**

**I can hear all of you now.**

**"Phineas and Ferb don't have drama!"**

**CL-"Brother's fight."**

**"They don't!"**

**CL-"Well get a box of tissues...you're about to cry~"**

**I hope you enjoy! Please Read in review!**

* * *

"Would you just chill Candace? I think origami badminton is actually pretty cool." Stacy said trying to get Candace's attention away from the window. "We have to finish these picket signs and join Jenny at the protest."

Candace growled to herself and whipped out her phone and dialed her mom's number.

"Mom!" She screamed into the phone before her mother even said hello.

Stacy sighed, knowing exactly what she said, _"What is it __**now**__ Candace?"_

"Phineas and Ferb are playing origami badminton in the back yard!"

"_That sounds really creative Candace. What's the matter with that?"_

"Mom I don't think you understand! They're actually riding on the origami-thingies!"

"_I feel like you're overreacting…"_

"But I'm not!"

"_Well your father and I won't be home until later this evening so whatever you want us to see will have to wait. Love you."_

When she hung up Candace growled.

"Come on Candace," Stacy tried again. "We need to finish these before _Jeremy_ comes and picks us up."

The mention of her boyfriend's name got Candace's attention and she immediately sat down on the floor next to Stacy. She grabbed a marker and asked,

"So what do we have to put on these posters anyway?"

"Well it's some sort of protest about animal rights and animal abuse so…just write something like this," Stacy held up one of her signs _"Animals need more rights!"_.

Candace nodded and quickly jotted down things on the remaining posters that were basically the same thing Stacy had put.

"Where's Perry?" Candace asked looking around. "Jenny wanted him at the protest didn't she?"

Stacy nodded and started searching along with Candace.

"Where would you think he'd be?" Stacy asked lifting up a sofa cushion.

Candace shrugged, but then she got an idea and ran into the backyard.

"Hey!" She screamed at the group of kids. "Where's Perry?"

Her outburst had caused Baljeet to fall off his origami-elephant and fell into Isabella causing both of them to crash into the ground.

Candace cringed.

"Sorry!" she yelled and walked over to the group.

"It's okay Candace!" Isabella said as she dusted herself off. "I'm not hurt,"

"I've been through worse." Baljeet muttered.

Knowing the game paused for the time being Buford, Phineas, and Ferb got off their origami creatures and walked over to Candace.

"What's up sis?" Phineas asked politely, not at all mad that she interrupted the game.

"Have you guys seen Perry?" Candace asked again, looking around the backyard.

"That's so funny Candace! I had just asked that question a while ago." Phineas chuckled at the coincidence.

_Flashback: A while ago_

"_Okay now that we know what we're going to do today we can start making the court," Phineas said looking down at his clipboard. He looked up when he realized something,_

"_Hey! Where's Perry?"_

_End of flashback_

Candace rolled her eyes.

"I don't have time for this! I'm in a hurry and we have to get to the animal protest-thingy! And most importantly Jeremy is picking me up!"

"You say my name Candace?"

Candace 'eep-ed' and turned around only to see her boyfriend smiling at her.

"Hi Jeremy!" Candace smiled even though her voice was shaking slightly.

"Hey Candace," He replied coolly. "Stacy is already loading the car. She said that you were just getting Perry so we could leave."

"W-w-well about that…" She started slowly, but a familiar chatter caused her to stop and turn around.

"Oh, there you are Perry!" Everyone said.

Candace picked him up,

"Geez, why do you always have to be such a pain?" She growled to the platypus softly so no one would hear her.

"So you guys are going to the Danville Animal Rights Rally?" Isabella asked.

"Yeah! This year is supposed to be awesome! I heard that they have got a really big finale with fireworks this year!" Jeremy said excitedly.

"We should really go!" Phineas said as an idea popped in his head. "We should use the Perry Translator so the animals can say what they need to say to."

"That a great idea Phineas!" Isabella swooned.

Buford rolled his eyes at Isabella and said, "Well we have to clean all this up before we go." He motioned toward the origami badminton court.

"Yeah, so we'll meet you guys there later!" Phineas said to Jeremy and Candace.

Glad to be getting away from her brothers (and her urge to bust) Candace grabbed Jeremy's arm and pulled him (gently, urging him out of the backyard) to his car. She handed Perry to Stacy in the back seat and got in the passenger's seat. She was visibly shaking when she saw a crane enter her driveway as Jeremy was backing out.

"_There is no point in calling mom!"_ She tried to convince herself. _"She's not here to bust them!"_

But, of course, she lost and without even realizing it she had dialed her mom's number and could hear it ringing.

"Mom! Phineas and Ferb have a crane in the yard to take down their origami badminton court!"

"_A crane Candace, really?" _Her mom said in a voice that Candace knew that she didn't believe her. _"Now where would they even get one of those?"_

"Well…I don't know, but I know that when you get home you should totally bust them!"

"_Do you have any proof?"_

Candace growled to herself, she couldn't ask Jeremy to turn around.

"No…" She said defeated.

"_Well then, there you go. Why don't you just try to do something different today?"_

"I am! I'm going to an animal rally-protest-thingy."

"_Well that's good; now only try to call me if there's __**a real emergency**__." _Her mother stressed those words. Candace sighed as she quickly said her goodbye and hung up.

"We're going to have so much fun Candace." Jeremy said trying to bring her hopes up.

A small smile came on Candace's face, "Yeah I always have a good time when you guys around."

"Then what did you do when we left for those for days?" Stacy asked.

"What are you talking about?" Candace asked confused.

"You know, when Phineas and your parents left you and Ferb for those days."

Candace blinked, she remembered the situation, but she couldn't remember what she did. She turned in her seat to look at Stacy. Her friend was quietly waiting for her reply while petting Perry absently. She observed the family pet closely. What did she do? Why couldn't she remember? It wasn't as if she could forget four days out of her life, right? She turned back in her seat. All the thinking was making her head hurt. She rubbed her temples with her hands, berating herself. She usually doesn't forget things like being at home alone without parents. She hasn't even forgotten all the dates she had with Jeremy.

Jeremy!

She turned to her boyfriend. "Jeremy did you do something different with your hair?"

Jeremy looked slightly surprised at the question, but answered anyway.

"Well yeah, I just got it trimmed, but how did you know that! Most girls don't notice those kinds of things."

Candace only shrugged.

"Yeah," Stacy agreed with Jeremy, "I don't even notice it!"

Candace sighed as Stacy started going back and forth about hair. The question was avoided, another conversation had started, and most importantly her headache was going away so she tried not to worry about her lapse of memory.

Perry sighed in relief, the hypnosis was working correctly.

He had been wondering, but it was somewhat obvious since she went back to treating him the way she used to. Which wasn't necessarily bad (because he knew that she cared for him even before the mission), but she just ignored him and thought he was a pain in a typical teenage fashion. And even though it was dangerous he sort of like having her as a partner, but he tried to shake those thoughts out of his head. It was way too dangerous and he had **two** missions to do today.

**_~Flashback~_**

_"Good Morning Agent P," Major Monogram said as Perry landed in his chair. "Today doctor Doofensmirtz has some sort of machine covered." A picture of the covered machine popped up on the screen beside him and he continued. "It seems as though he is headed toward the Danville Animal Rights Rally. Your job is to intercept him and put a stop to his evil plan."_

_Perry nodded and left through a trap door using his (just fixed) jetpack. He flew through the sky swiftly, but his watch started to beep and he stopped and floated in midair to answer it._

**_"Good Morning Perry."_**

_Perry tried not to give the Magistrate I a mean look as his face popped up on the watch._

**_"With the cameras we put inside the house we have figured out that Candace is going to the Danville Animal Rights Rally."_**

_Perry tilted his head to say "So". He kept his expression neutral, but inside he was boiling. He had hated that they put cameras in the house, more importantly Candace's room. He thought that it was a complete invasion of privacy. At least he had talked him out of putting them in the boy's room._

**_"Well apparently the AHDA is going to be there as well and we don't know if they are going to do anything. So your second, but most important mission is to watch out for Candace and take any animal into custody if they try to harm her."_**

_Perry saluted and hung up. He made a beeline for home. _

**_~End of Flashback~_**

Perry sighed it was going to be a long day.

! #$%^

Candace got out of the car feeling a lot better and had made a plan to enjoy herself as much as she could before Phineas and Ferb got there. She immediately went to the trunk with Stacy and got the picket signs. Jeremy, being the (Stronger) gentleman he is, took most of the signs from her (and Stacy) and carried them to the protest himself which was 6 blocks away. Halfway there Candace realized that she had forgotten her phone, but luckily Jeremy through her his keys so she could go back. She turned around to head back when she heard Perry chattering loudly. She looked to see Perry struggling to get out of Stacy's other arm. Stacy got the hint and let him go and the platypus immediately went to Candace's side.

"No," Candace whined and pointed back at her friend. "Go with Stacy. I'll be right there."

Perry looked backed up with her with clueless eyes causing the teen to groan.

Stacy cooed, "Aww come on Candace you know he loves you. He just wants to go with you what's the harm?"

Perry chattered as to prove her point.

Candace groaned and handed her remaining signs to Stacy.

"Why do you always bother me," She muttered to herself as she scooped up the platypus and started jogging back to the car. Candace thought she heard Jeremy say something about finding a good spot but she really just wanted to get her phone quickly and get back to Jeremy. When she finally reached the car she noticed a bird standing on the rearview mirror she quickly shoo-ed it away. She felt Perry stiffen and she put him down. When she got into the car she found out that she had dropped it under the seat and had to bend down to get it. She looked around to see if anyone was in the parking lot, because she was only wearing a skirt and she really didn't wasn't to flash anyone. There wasn't any human in the parking lot, but a few dogs, cats, and other pets that she had figured had walked away from their owners. So she bent down and blindly searched for her phone. As she suspected she felt her skirt bunch up to her thighs and hurried her search. Just because there wasn't anyone in the parking lot right know didn't mean they wouldn't show up. She rolled her eyes when she heard Perry chattering. She stretched her arm when she felt her fingers brush over her phone. She had grabbed it and was deciding how she was going to get her arm out of the awkward angle she had gotten it into when she realized Perry's chattering sounded different. It was almost like he was hissing, it sounded **threatening**. Thinking it was a man looking at her she jerked her arm out (even though it hurt tremendously) and whipped around, but what she saw freaked her out to the point where she forgot to pull down her skirt.

It seemed as though a hundred animals were surrounding her. Some that probably weren't even supposed to be in the country. They weren't making any noises, but the look in their eyes was murderous.

She somehow managed to shut Jeremy's door and pulled down her skirt before she screamed and hightailed it out of the parking lot. The animals seem to all spring at once and went after her. Candace realized that she had run into the woods and what a big mistake that was. No one would see them chasing her.

_"If they even care,"_ She thought, remembering the last time the animals had chased her as the branches continued to hit her face as she ran. She almost vomited when she felt wet plops drop on her continuously. The birds were **pooping** on her.

_"I didn't even say anything," _She though as she stumbled over a few rocks. The only thing _slightly _mean she had said today had been toward Perry.

_"But Perry seemed as though he were telling all the other animals to back off." _She thought as she burst through the trees and ended up on the side walk and kept running. The birds had stopped their feces attack.

_"I left Perry!" _She realized and started to feel guilty, but it was forgotten when she felt something scrape across the back of her leg. She winced, but kept running.

_"I hope the cut's not too deep_." She thought as she felt the blood coming down her leg. She risked a look behind her and saw that a third of the animals were gone.

_"Now my only hope is to conveniently lose them like last time." _

Candace then felt terrible pain as something grabbed the back of her shirt, scratching her neck in the process. Whatever it was lifted her up in the air and continued going forward.

_"I'm so dead now!" _Candace closed her eyes, but her voice was too hoarse to scream anymore. She was done. She was too tired to fight (well run) anymore. Those animals were going to kill her and she didn't even know why. Maybe it was Perry? Yes, blaming it on him made everything easier.

Her anti-Perry thoughts were put to a stop when she was put down (gently) in some grass. She looked up at the creature that had carried her as it flew away. It was a bald eagle.

_"Is it wearing a hat?"_

Candace sighed in relief as she looked at where the eagle had dropped her-the backyard!

"_The eagle is now my favorite animal!"_ She thought giggling. Her good mood didn't last long though when she realized she had her phone in her hand. She really didn't need to go after it. She could've left in the car. It wasn't all that important!

Candace glared at the phone- now blaming it for all her troubles. She threw it against the tree with all her might and watched it shatter. The satisfaction from it died quickly though.

What she had been through probably counted as a **real emergency**.

* * *

**Well funny story...as I was adding the author's notes to this story I realized that HALF the chapter was missing luckily the unbeta part was still saved on my computer. Issues all around, but please REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! I REALLY need to know what you think! So BEFORE you hit the back or exit button REVIEW!...Please. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey! Well here's Chapter 2! I was so happy with the review response so thank you to all of you who reviewed:**

**NattyMC**

**PFTones3482**

**GryffindorSpark**

**I'll try to make sure to mention everyone who reviews this time. So keep them coming!**

* * *

Perry narrowly avoided an attack by a snake, by hiding behind a booth. The snake crashed into the wood and was knocked out by the impact. Perry had no time to celebrate as a Shih Tzu came charging toward him. The platypus jumped high in the air and spun around, slapping the dog with his tail as he landed. The dog hit the ground, but had no time to recover as he was scooped up into a cage and was taken away along with the snake. Perry was relieved, but knew there was no time to rest and continued to look for some of the animals that had attacked Candace. It had been about an hour since the animals had surrounded them at the car and Perry felt guilty that he couldn't have gone with the girl, but this was a golden opportunity. Magistrate I had immediately sent backup and they had been arresting animals ever since.

Perry hid as he saw a couple walk past him. He couldn't believe that the humans hadn't seen any of the fighting going on between them. Especially since they have the human members of the O.W.C.A. caging the animals! He thought they were against that!

The platypus groaned to himself and glared at a Chihuahua he saw in the parking lot jump into his owner's arms. They weren't allowed to arrest any animals that were with their owners and it seems that they were finally catching on.

"Don't worry about it," Peter said causing Perry to jump.

"_When did he get here?"_

"We got about 13 here, but they caught all the exotics in the woods. Agent E. took a team to round up the last ones who could venture out into the suburbs." The panda continued.

"What about Candace?" Perry asked impatiently.

"Safe." Peter answered simply.

Perry sighed, he had wanted to know the details but it seemed like Peter didn't ask for any, which was understandable, they didn't have time for explanations.

"Perry the Platypus and Peter the Panda!" Dr. Doofensmirtz exclaimed in his squeaky voice causing both agents to turn around.

"_I don't have time for this!"_ Perry groaned; he had completely forgotten about Doofensmirtz!

"I can't believe you two are hanging out behind my back. Especially since you, Perry the Platypus, get so dramatic when I hang out with Peter the Panda!"

Perry looked around to see if anyone was looking at them. He and Peter were still behind a booth making it look like Doofensmirtz was talking to himself. Everyone was giving him strange looks and soon started to walk away from the "strange pharmacist".

Doofensmirtz was still ranting and had somehow gotten into a backstory. Perry used his lack of attention to survey the "-inator" he had behind him in a small red wagon.

Perry looked at Peter and they communicated with their eyes. Soon Doofensmirtz was on the ground after being punched in the gut by Peter. The blow caused the doctor to let go of the wagon's handle. Perry rushed to it and using all of his momentum, he pushed it away (hopefully to crash into some booth and get destroyed. Perry grinned,

"_That was easy," _

He thought to soon.

The "-inator" was heading straight for Phineas!

Perry started to run after it, wondering why it seemed that it was his human family that seems to be getting hurt because of him. He had almost reached the wagon's handle when he was tackled by Peter. When he pushed the panda off of him he heard the crash.

"Why did you do that?" He screamed at the panda, trying to see around the tree that the panda had thrown them behind.

"Why did **you** almost break your cover?" The panda shot back acidly, but then calmed down and said, "Your human is safe,"

Perry had seen it before the panda had said it. Doofensmirtz "-inator" had crashed into Phineas and Ferb's animal translator.

"You have to pay attention. I saw that from a mile away. I know you're worried, but don't let that stop you from thinking clearly." Peter warned.

Perry could've slapped himself. He can't believe he had been so stupid. He wouldn't make a mistake like that again.

"You ready to go back to headquarters?" Peter asked; they had animals to interview.

Perry nodded, he had wanted to check on Candace, but he had other duties at the moment.

! #$%^

"I can't believe we came up here, stopping a perfectly good origami-badminton game I might add, just to see the translator get destroyed."

"We can always just rebuild it." Ferb said shrugging; it would only take fifteen minutes.

Phineas nodded in agreement and was about to tell everyone what to do when he heard Jeremy's voice.

"Hey have you guys seen Candace?"

They all turned to see Jeremy and Stacy, both wearing worried looks on their faces.

"We haven't seen her in an hour. She went back to get her phone from Jeremy's car and we haven't seen her since." Stacy added nervously.

"The weird thing is that I knew I handed her my keys, but it's like they just magically appeared in my pocket a few moments ago." Jeremy said looking confused.

"You said she went to the car, right?" Phineas asked getting his phone out. "Well I assume she got her cellphone, correct?"

The teens nodded and Phineas continued.

"Great I'll just track her phone using the GPS…hmm it seems like her phone is out of service or broken. We'll have to go to the cellphone store to get the tech. that is needed to see where her phone was last. Tech…..I like that word."

! #$%

Candace groaned in pain, she just had to get into the house to treat her wounds. The teen was currently crawling on the ground toward the house, but had hardly moved a foot from where the eagle dropped her off. Oh well, Jeremy had probably discovered that she didn't come back and would come here looking for her. With that thought she stopped her pathetic attempt to crawl. She honestly wasn't bleeding that bad.

"Good Morning. Are you Ms. Candace Flynn?"

Candace body shot up with shock. She saw a middle age women with a kind face and blond hair. She was wearing a white lab coat, had a stethoscope wrapped around her neck, and was carrying a black bag. Candace just stared at her.

"Hello, are you Ms. Candace Flynn?" She lady asked again, her smile never leaving her face.

This seemed to snap Candace out of her stupor and she asked, "Who are you?"

The lady's smile seemed to only widen as she answered.

"I am a doctor sent by the Animal Protest Rally. We saw what happen to you and I am here free of charge so that you won't sue us."

Candace simply nodded, that made sense.

The doctor bent down beside her and gave her a look over and tutted.

"Hmmm those mean animals did some number on you, but at least it's nothing too serious." She opened her black bag and started to rummage through it. She pulled out a little vile filled with a green liquid.

"Oh! Where are my manners! My name is Dr. Charlotte. Nice to meet you Ms. Candace Flynn." The doctor extended her hand toward the teen. Candace stared at the hand stupidly for a second before she realized what she had to do. She shook it immediately.

"Now we have to get you cleaned off. We don't want any off those feces to get into your wounds. Now to help the pain I need you to drink this green stuff."

She giggled at the look Candace gave her.

"Don't worry, I promise you that it doesn't taste very bad. Bottoms up!" She handed Candace the vile.

Candace didn't even hesitate; she downed the strange green liquid immediately. She handed the bottle back to the doctor.

"You were right! It didn't taste that bad…it kind of seems like I've had this before. What exactly did you say this was again?"

"I didn't." Came the sickly-sweet reply.

Before Candace was able to say anything she felt something rush through her. All of a sudden her body was very relaxed and her mind fuzzy. She was aware of everything, like the time of the 'moss' incident, but this time it was like she was floating higher.

"Do you know who I am Ms. Candace Flynn?"

"Yes," Came the automatic reply, she was barley aware that she had said anything back.

"Who am I?"

"Dr. Charlotte."

"Why am I here?"

"To heal me. The animals hurt me."

"No they didn't my sweet child."

"I thought they did?" If the animals didn't attack her, who did?

The doctor changed the subject.

"Candace do you trust me?"

"Yes,"

"Perfect."

! #$%

"It says the last time Candace's phone was in service was two hours and 27 minutes ago in the backyard." Phineas said slowly opening the gate and leading everyone into the backyard. They all looked around and, of course, Candace was nowhere in sight.

"Maybe she's in the house." Stacy said enthusiastically and charged toward the door. Phineas barley made it in front of her to unlock the door and the teen made a bee-line for Candace's room. Everyone except Ferb followed her to into the house.

Ferb attention was grabbed by something sparkling near the tree. He walked toward it and bent down to pick a shard of pink plastic. Ferb raised his eyebrow at this and started to examine the grass more thoroughly, wanting to know if more of these shards were around the tree.

"Ferb! Get up here! Candace is about to tell us where she was!"

Ferb turned to see Phineas screaming up from Candace's window. A strange sight indeed, but Ferb nodded at his brother regardless. Reassured that his brother was coming inside, Phineas disappeared back into the room.

Ferb sighed; there were no other signs of the plastic shards.

"Suspicious." Was all he said before he left the backyard and headed to Candace's room. When he got to the door he noticed that Candace was in her robe, hair wet, and towel wrapped around her shoulders. She was lying on her bed with Stacy beside her. Jeremy was sitting at the foot of the bed chatting with Isabella. Buford, Phineas, and Baljeet were sitting at her window.

"He's here Candace!" Stacy said impatiently. "Now tell us what happened."

Candace rolled her eyes, "Alright, alright, Now right after I got my phone out of the car I had closed the door and was heading back, but these two guys, who were carrying a bucket of lizard urine behind me, tripped and I was just covered in the stuff!"

Her audience cringed in disgust and Candace continued.

"Lucky for me they were terribly sorry and offered to pay the cab fare. Sorry I didn't call, but my phone had got some of the urine in it and it stopped working, but it's fine now!" She held her phone up so everyone could see.

"That makes since!" Baljeet said happily, grateful that this experience was over. "It's still light outside, let's going back and play origami-badminton!"

"We should let you rest." Jeremy said sweetly, getting up. "I'll call you later tonight."

Candace giggled and blushed.

"And I'll text you right after!" Stacy said giving her friend a one-handed hug.

Soon everyone shuffled out the door…everyone, but Ferb.

"_There's something that's not right!" _He thought to himself. There were too many holes in Candace story. First off, her new phone is waterproof, so no amount of water (in this case urine) could affect it. Secondly, why was her phone out of service in the first place? And third, how did Jeremy get his keys back?

"Um…is there something you need Ferb?"

Ferb looked around, surprised, while he was thinking he must have zoned out. He also realized he was still staring at his sister.

"Yes, yes there is." He answered quickly, in case Candace might kick him out. "May I see your phone?"

Candace looked confused, "Why?"

"So I can make sure I can find you next time you disappear. We were really worried you know." The last was added as an afterthought, but it seemed to work as his sister's eyes softened and she handed him her phone. Ferb took it and when he opened it he made it look like he was fiddling with the settings, but in reality he was comparing the phone to the shard of plastic he found earlier. He just knew that it was a part of Candace's phone, but the phone in his hand wasn't missing a single piece. It didn't have a scratch on it.

"_Suspicious," _Was the only thought that came to Ferb. He knew for a fact that Candace's phone wasn't scratch free. She had dropped it numerous of times and had often complained to mom about all the scratches it had gotten.

He knew he would have to look into this, but maybe he should tell Phineas of his suspicions first. He closed the phone and was about to put it in Candace's outstretched hand when he saw it.

Candace towel had shrugged off her shoulder a little and Ferb saw the Band-Aid. He blinked in shock.

"Um…Ferb?" Candace looked confused and made a motion with her hand indicating that she was waiting for him to hand her back her phone. While she made the motion the sleeves of her robe slipped down, showing Ferb that she had an array of Band-Aids on her arms. His eyes widen,

"Candace what hap-"

He was interrupted by a loud 'squawk' that startled him causing the phone to fall out of his hand. Candace caught it without even batting an eye lash and screamed,

"Stupid bird!" She readjusted the towel and said, "Thanks for checking on my phone Ferb. Now if you'll excuse me, I really want to take a nap."

"Of course." Ferb left the room quickly and shut the door behind him. Luckily he hadn't dropped the shard, but there wasn't much he could do now. Nothing was adding up. Why was Candace lying to them? Why was she hurt?

"Hey Ferb!"

Ferb jumped at the sound of his brother's voice. He looked up to see Phineas at the top of the stairs smiling at him.

"You ready to play?"

Ferb nodded and quickly put the plastic shard into his pocket so Phineas wouldn't see it.

When he was going down the stairs after Phineas, he decided he would tell Phineas later when he found out more information…for some reason he didn't even believe himself.

* * *

**A/N: Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey Here's Chapter 3! first off I want to apologize to "bluewhitepheonix" and " " for forgetting to mention you last chapter! Oops! I really don't know how I did that.**

**Thanks For reviewing!**

**bluewhitepheonix**

**gravity5**

**GryffindorSpark**

**PFTones3482**

**Warnings: I was called a "Heartless Soul" For writing this chapter...so Enjoy!**

* * *

Perry powerwalked through the narrow hallways of the O.W.C.A. main headquarters, avoiding other animals (and few humans) as they hurried off to their current jobs. Perry suppressed a yawn as he made it to the elevator. He pushed the down button and leaned against the wall, completely fine that it might take five minutes for the elevator to reach him. He might be able to take a quick nap.

"Perry!"

Spoke to soon.

He sighed, but gave Agent E. a polite nod.

"Called you here too, huh? I mean I know it's not that early, but I could've used…at least two hours more sleep! Am I right?"

Perry couldn't help but grin at the eagle's comment. It was **way** too early to be working, even though it was just a little after four in the morning.

"What did they even call us here for?" Agent E. asked, yawning.

"Interrogation, apparently." Perry answered. He heard the elevator open and they quickly shuffled in.

"I thought the other agents were handling that!" Agent E. groaned.

"Well we did catch quite a few of them yesterday. They are probably swamped and don't want them to have enough time to actually think of a good alibi." Perry answered closing his eyes and added; "Now I'm taking a nap, so no talking."

He heard the eagle grumble under his breath, but other than that his request was answered and soon he was in a place between consciousness and unconsciousness.

The platypus grumbled when Agent E. shook him and slightly pushed him out the elevator causing the platypus to stumble. When he caught himself, he threw a halfhearted glare at the eagle and kept going down a hallway to a door guarded by a pit-bull and tiger.

Perry resisted the urge to shiver when he showed his access pass to the guards. He wasn't necessarily afraid of them it was just the agents that were trained from inside the company had an aurora of _ruthlessness _to them. They were the company's 'last resort' for lack of a better word. If they ever considered Doofensmirtz a threat (which he highly doubted) he'd be dead. They have a zero tolerance policy. The thought of the policy had made Perry shiver. He hoped that he would never do anything that they would have to fight. Perry admitted, grudgingly, that he would get a good couple of punches in, but they would ultimately defeat him.

"_Well you might actually have to face them, since you didn't perform the hypnosis on Candace according to protocol."_ He thought to himself as he was cleared by the guards and was allowed to go through the door. The platypus quickly pushed the thought for his mind and berated himself for thinking about that at the moment. He had a job to do.

As he looked around the spacious room all he saw were one-way mirrors. There were desks with their respective clerks surrounding each mirror listening and monitoring the interrogations that were being held. The room had two floors and Perry immediately went up the steps to the interrogation room where he was assigned. The second floor had the exact same layout as the first, but it was where they kept the "best" prisoners.

"Well if it isn't Perry! Congrats on leading the team, who got many of A.H.D.A.'s members where they belong…in jail!" Agent S. yelled causing everyone around the platypus to pause and applaud.

Perry quickly tried to hide his blush and wished he were somewhere else.

"It wasn't only me!" He said quickly, trying to get the attention off of himself. "It really was a group effort-"

"Heroic and Modest! A great trait don't you think? I think you'll get a raise and even a medal for this!" Agent S. said wrapping his arm around the platypus and leading him to their work area.

"It's not that big of a deal…" Perry said looking back at Agent E., pleading for help with his eyes.

Agent E. took pity on his friend.

"Agent S. who are we interrogating today and why are we interrogating them?"

The mole looked back at the eagle and unwrapped himself from Perry. He then grabbed a clipboard from the desk beside him and read out loud,

"Perry, you will be interrogating the Johnson's family dog. Since Candace had planned to go to the protest with Jeremy the higher-ups are assuming that the poodle overheard it at some point and told all her buddies to attack her. Also the dog has reportedly attacked and harassed her before."

Perry nodded; he had heard Candace talking about how the dog had peed on her shoe.

"You'll be good cop. Agent F. is already in there. Join him when you feel it's necessary. Now Agent E…."

Perry sat at the desk in front of the one-way mirror where he saw the fox and the poodle. It looked like they were in a heated shouting match. Perry pulled on pair of headphones so he could hear what was going on.

"You have no right to keep me here! I've done nothing wrong!" The poodle yelled. Her two front paws were handcuffed and her usually curly and perfect black fur was all tangled up and matted. Perry chuckled; she must've put up quite a struggle.

"Oh really," Agent F. gave a mock laugh. "According to our sources you planned the attack on Candace!"

"That girl?! Oh please, what do I have against her?" She snapped back.

"Oh? So are you telling me you haven't attacked her before?" Agent F. asked leaning closer to her glaring.

She paused, looking for an answer.

"Well!" Agent F. pressed, getting even closer to her.

"Well…I have messed with her before-"

"So you admit that you have attacked her!" Agent F.'s fist slammed on the table as he walked away from her.

"B-b-but, but-" The poodle looked terrified.

"There are no buts in this! Either you attacked her or you didn't!"

"You're not letting me tell you the whole story!"

"I think I got it pretty much figured out!"

Perry pulled off the headphones. It was probably time for him to make an appearance. He grabbed a clip board and went into the room. When Agent F. saw him he took a seat across from the frazzled poodle, who took one look at him and said,

"Perry! Thank goodness! Now I can finally talk to someone who has some sense." She glared at Agent F., who just rolled his eyes.

"Good morning," Perry said politely. "How are you today?"

She looked startled for a second, but then snapped, "I was kidnapped from my house and taken hostage by an organization that is supposedly good! How do you think I'm feeling?"

Perry nodded and looked as if he was sympathetic.

"I am truly sorry about that, but as you may know you are a prime suspect on the attacks on Candace Flynn. We have to take that very seriously, you know?"

The poodle growled softly and nodded, "But, I didn't attack the girl yesterday. I was at home! You can use Suzy as an alibi."

"Yes, we know where you were yesterday, but you still could've contacted the A.H.D.A. and told them Candace was going to be there." Perry explained calmly, keeping eye contact with the agitated poodle.

"The A.H.D.A.? I thought they were a political group." The dog asked confused.

"Oh really." Agent F. said mockingly.

"Yes, really!" She snapped back.

Perry held his hand up to stop the fight that was about to begin. When he had their attention he continued,

"Now have you ever attacked Candace? Be truthful now. Lying won't get you anywhere."

"…Well…yeah" She said slowly, but then added quickly. "But they were all on Suzy's orders!"

"Oh please!" Agent F. said. "Do you really expect us to believe that little girl would want you to attack Candace?"

"The girl's a psycho!" She yelled desperately. "She hates Candace because she is dating Jeremy causing him to spend less time with her!"

Agent F. gave her a look that said 'yeah right'. She moaned in frustration and turned to Perry.

"Come on Perry. You have masters. In fact Candace is one of them! This wild animal wouldn't understand the types of things they tell us to do!"

Even though Perry agreed with her he also knew that she was trying to get him to side with her, which, of course wasn't going to happen.

"You are right. I do have masters." Perry started. He saw a hopeful expression begin to form on her face. "But as you also know…I am a platypus. I don't do much."

The poodle's face turned back into agitation quickly. "You do know! You are a pet just like me! They tell you to do things and you know what? I do them! Not only because I love them, but because they also make sure to fill up the food bowl twice a day! Yes, I attacked Candace, but at my master's will! You know Perry the platypus! You just won't say it!" Tears where running down her face and she was breathing heavily now.

Perry gave her a cold look. "All I know is that my master was attacked and there is probably a good chance you did it."

"But I-"

"Have a nice day!" Perry snapped. He then got up and left the room followed by Agent F. He saw that Agent R. was sitting at the desk and had been listening to the interrogation.

"Well," The raccoon started, taking the headphones off. "I guess we all came to the same conclusion."

"Yup…she's innocent." Perry said taking a seat next to him and started writing up a report.

"I could've told them that before we even arrested her." Agent F. said sitting down and writing up his own report. He looked back up at the one-way mirror and looked at the poodle sobbing. "But I guess we had to make sure we didn't leave any loose ends…"

Perry didn't look up from his report. He felt awful. He knew that it was his last comment that had caused her to cry.

"Just make sure to tell her when you release her to not go around Candace and that we'll be watching her." Perry reminded him, getting up. He gave a quick wave to his fellow agent and headed to turn in his report. Luckily, that was all he had to do for HQ today. He still had to deal with Doofensmirtz.

! #$$%

Ferb was staring at his cereal willing himself to eat it. He didn't eat when he was worried and he was worried about Candace. He just knew that the shard he had found was a part of her phone and the phone that she currently had wasn't hers. The thing that really bothered him though was the fact that she was covered in bandages. He wanted to know why she was hurt, who or what hurt her, and why didn't she tell everyone the truth. That was another thing that bothered Ferb. He is the type of person that can tell when a person is lying. When Candace was telling them the story he didn't get a 'vibe' that she was lying. It was as if she really thought she was telling the truth.

Ferb shook that thought from his head immediately; there was no way that could happen. He sighed and got up from the table to discard his soggy cereal in the sink. After giving a reassuring smile to his mom he went into the living room to watch TV, he actually needed a break from thinking.

He flopped on the couch next to his father (who was napping). He took the remote out of his hand carefully so he wouldn't wake him up. Just when he was about to turn it to some mind-numbing show, Phineas entered the room.

"Hey Ferb, I know what we're going to do today!"

Ferb put his finger in front of his mouth and motioned toward his father who stirred but didn't awaken. Phineas got the point and whispered,

"Hey we should build a coconut land. I got the idea from the back of this cereal box."

Ferb sighed, "Actually, Phineas, I don't feel like it today. It's just one of those days." He shrugged to make a point.

A hand was immediately on his forehead.

"Are you sick again?" Phineas inquired, and put his hand on his forehead to compare temperatures. "Hmm….no you don't have a fever. Does your stomach hurt? You didn't eat breakfast this morning. Do you need me to get mom?"

Ferb shook his head, "No, I just need to be alone."

"Are you sure you don't want me to get mom?" Phineas asked again. Ferb shook his head in response.

Phineas sighed, "Well I guess we can put coconut land on hold we can all just hang with you. It will be like another do nothing day!"

"No," Ferb said quickly, not knowing why he was getting at his brother for caring.

"Oh, it's fine. We really don't mind-" Phineas started.

"I want to be alone!" Ferb snapped rather loud, instantly regretting it when he saw the look on his brother's face.

Phineas looked hurt and confused.

"Well…if that's what you want…sorry for bothering you I guess…" He left the living room quickly. Ferb heard the back door slam.

Ferb knew he was wrong. He shouldn't have snapped at Phineas like that. He got up off the couch with the intention of going outside to apologize when he saw Candace walk down the stairs.

His sister was wearing a red, thin long sleeve shirt with a white (thin) scarf around her neck. She was also wearing jeans and tennis shoes. If anyone else had saw Candace they would have thought that she had finally converted to jeans, but Ferb knew better. She was hiding her bandages.

"Mom! I am going to Jeremy's house!" She screamed into the kitchen, waking up their father. After muttering a quick apology to him she left.

Seeing her had made him think of a way to check her phone. He headed into the kitchen; he needed to speak to mom.

He'd apologize to Phineas later; he thinks that his sister's welfare was more important at the moment.

Or did it?

"Mom can I see our cellphone plan?" He asked getting his mother's attention.

"Why would you need to see that sweetie?" She asked curiously, drying the dishes.

"I saw on TV that many people are taken advantage of by cellphone companies and could actually be paying less than they are now. I want to see if I can save us some money." Ferb lied smoothly.

His mother coo-ed, "Aww that's so sweet! Now don't you worry about us we're not being taken advantage of, at all!" She patted his head and continued her task.

Ferb left the room quickly sad, but not surprised his plan didn't work. He really didn't want to hack their cellphone site but he had no choice. He headed upstairs quickly. He wanted to do this quickly so that he could apologize to Phineas.

* * *

**A/N: SO pleas REVIEW. It really inspires me to keep up this great update pace!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry this is so late! I had 3 essays, two test and a quiz due this week! I'm so tired! I hope you like this chapter! Please Review! You know it makes me happy!**

**Thanks for reviewing:**

**NattyMc**

**PFTones3482**

**bluewhitepheonix**

**GryffindorSpark**

**KuriaArcoiris**

* * *

"I still feel like I'm being a third wheel." Stacy said as she walked down the sidewalk with Candace to Jeremy's house.

"Don't worry about it. The only third wheel that is going to be there is Suzy." Candace shuddered. "But I figured since you are the "Fourth wheel" everything will be balanced."

Stacy chuckled, "You sounded like Jenny for a moment….We forgot about Jenny!" She exclaimed remembering that the only reason they even went to the animal protest was because of her. She stopped walking causing Candace to pause and look back at her.

"What do you mean? You didn't see her?" Candace asked confused.

"We were looking for you!" Stacy said slightly panicked and whipped out her phone and started texting. "She probably thinks we hate her now!"

"That's what I would think if I were ditched by my friends." Candace said taking out her phone and began her text message to Jenny.

"Just kick a dog while it's dying Candace," Stacy said as she pushed the send button.

"Sorry, it's the truth though." Candace also finished her text.

A growl from behind them caused both of the teens to jump. A woman was trying with all her might to keep her dog at bay with a leash. The German Shepard looked as if he wanted to attack them. Candace and Stacy went quickly went into the road as the woman dragged the angry dog away.

"I'm so sorry about this!" She said in a strained voice. "She's normally not l-l-like this! I don't know what's up with her!"

When the dog was a little further away they returned to sidewalk and walked a little quicker in the opposite direction.

"That was scary! What if the leash had broken?" Stacy said cautiously looking back every few seconds.

"Don't even say that!" Candace shivered, why did she have a sudden rush of déjà vu?

Stacy's phone beeping stopped Candace's thoughts.

"Oh it's from Jenny!" Stacy said reading the text message. "She didn't take it personally and she wants us to come over and hang out."

"We'll just invite her to Jeremy's." Candace suggested happily, it had been a while since the group of teens had been together.

"Okay…you know what?" Stacy said stopping mid-text. "I'll just stop by her house and grab her. You go on ahead to Jeremy's. I'll see you in a few!" She turned the corner to get to the path to Jenny's house while Candace kept straight. She would've suggested they go together, but that dog incident had her a bit shaken, and she needed the time alone to think. She knew that she was chased by animals that one time with the Perry translator, but somehow she knew that and the reason she was so scared weren't related. Her mind automatically went back to the day before when the men had accidently spilt urine on her. Logically she knew that had nothing to do with her sudden fear, but for some reason she couldn't get her mind off it. The teen took a deep breath and replayed the situation in her head.

_I had just gotten my phone out the car and I was walking through the parking lot. I looked back momentarily at two guys who were carrying a huge bucket. It seemed like they were struggling, but there was nothing I could do so I just kept walking. I heard one of the men yell "Hurry up! This thing is heavy!" and the sound of their steps got faster. I was about to move to the right to get out of their way, but one of them tripped and I was covered in urine. I knew it immediately from the smell. My phone dropped out of my hand and I was trying not to puke in disgust. The men cursed. One ran back to the car and the other one told me to calm down and that everything was going to be alright. The other man came back with a bunch of towels and as I was drying off they kept apologizing. I was about to cry because I didn't want anyone to see me like this. Luckily a cab one of the men called arrived in ten minutes and they paid the fee to get me home. Once I got home I took a long, hot shower and relaxed._

Candace saw the whole memory vividly, but it felt different. It was like that is what happened that day occurred, but it didn't happen. Like the memory was hers, but not hers at the same time.

She tried to ignore the headache she was getting. Something didn't feel right. She tried to think of anything else that had happened that day…

A sharp pain in her head caused her to fall to the ground and clutch her head. Tears started to roll down her cheeks. She was in so much pain. She screamed in frustration wanting nothing more than to go to sleep so the migraine would go away. She didn't even struggle when she felt something lift her off the ground.

Everything went black.

* * *

Candace woke up to the sound of whispers.

"Do you think she's okay?"

"Should we call her mom?"

"Whatever she has I'm sure I have a natural way to cure her,"

Her eyes where still closed, but she knew that it was Jeremy, Stacy, and Jenny who were talking.

She shifted causing a damp cloth on her head to move a little. Using one hand to catch the cloth she used the other to prop herself up on, what she assumed to be, Jeremy's couch. The migraine she had had earlier has diminished into a dull ach in the back of her head. She slowly opened her eyes and was relived to find that the lights were off. Jeremy and the others were in the kitchen. She took a deep breath a tried to remember what had happened.

"Candace!" Stacy's startled whisper reached her ears. The three teens quietly entered the room and surrounded her.

"You okay Candace?" Jeremy asked concerned, putting his hand to her forehead.

"Just a bad migraine." She answered.

Jeremy started to leave the room again, "We have medicine for that!" He said, but then cringed at how loud he was. "Oops" he whispered and entered the kitchen.

Stacy and Jenny grasped her hands.

"Do you need us to call your mom?" Stacy asked softly.

Candace shook her head, her migraine was almost gone, and so there was no point.

"Well it good that you're feeling better. I heard that you had a bad couple of days." Jenny said sympathetic.

"Oh it's been crazy," Candace chuckled a little, but kept her mind away from yesterday's events, that was the reason her head hurt.

Jeremy came back in with a green pill and a bottle of water. "Here, take this," He said sweetly. "You'll feel better."

Candace gulped down the pill immediately.

"So…what do you ladies want to do?" Jeremy asked looking at them. "We were going to play video games, but because of Candace's headache and Jenny's hatred towards violence, I think it's out of the picture."

Candace was touched, as always, by Jeremy's thoughtfulness.

"How 'bout a board game?" Stacy suggested.

* * *

Ferb's fingers quickly typed on the keyboard. He was currently trying to hack into their cellphone plan so he could get the serial number for Candace's phone. If he found it he could prove that the cellphone wasn't hers and find out where the new one came from. From there he could investigate where his sister's injuries came from.

The green-haired boy sighed as **'access denied' **popped up on the screen. He had to get this done quickly before Candace's wounds heal and he wouldn't be able to confront her about it.

A knock at the door startled Ferb and he minimized the screen and turned to the door. It opened slowly to reveal Isabella.

"Hey," She said slowly, "Can I come in?"

Ferb nodded and tried to think of an alibi as she entered. She was no doubt here to discuss his fight with Phineas.

The Fireside girl pulled up a chair beside him and he turned to face her, but still couldn't think of what to tell her.

"So….What'cha doin'?" She asked.

Ferb shrugged and an awkward silence fell over them, Ferb trying to think of a way out of this interrogation and Isabella figuring out what to say next.

"How was your morning?" She tried again.

Ferb sighed and shrugged again. She was beating around the bush and he wished that she would just get to the point.

He heard her groan. "You know what Ferb? We are not going to play this game. I want to know what happened between you and Phineas. I know he's not saying anything, but you can tell he's in a bad mood and with you not there, I knew that there had to be something wrong."

"_Now I wish for a sports car," _Ferb thought and depressingly noted that she was here for Phineas wellbeing. Is it too much to ask that someone would care for him! Even Buford coming up here to inquire about his health would have made his day.

"I don't believe that that is any of your business." Ferb replied to her coolly and opened up a document and started typing to make it appear that he was busy. He shivered. If looks could kill, the one Isabella was sending him would've had him six feet under.

"You're right." She said carefully. Ferb knew that she was trying her hardest not to snap at him. "But, I just want to help you guys. I've never seen you fight before."

"Brother's fight." Ferb said simply. "We fight. We've fought before and like before we'll make up."

"When?!" Isabella stressed. Ferb rolled his eyes; he might as well give her the truth.

"I planned on apologizing when I'm finished up here."

Isabella gave him a dark look.

"You know Ferb? Family is more important than any document."

"I'm well aware of that, Isabella, thank you." He said as he continued typing, already hating where this was going.

"If you know that why aren't you going out to apologize now?" She said angrily, she knew that Ferb was smart enough to get her point.

"I have to finish something first."

"I thought you said family was more important!"

"This is for family." He said, trying not to raise his voice.

"Well, what is it?" Isabella asked angrily.

"I don't believe that is any of your business." He said in the same tone as before and stood up, well aware that he was about to make a really bad enemy for what he was about to do. He went to the door and opened it, gesturing to Isabella to get out. If he was going to tell anyone he was going to tell Phineas first.

Isabella stared at him with shock.

"You are so not kicking me out?" She asked; the anger in her voice was unmistakable.

Ferb over exaggerated his movements so it appeared to be mocking her as he gestured for her to leave again.

"Oh, I am so not leaving now!" She glared at him.

"Your dear Phineas is waiting." He did the gesture again.

Isabella got up with an embarrassed, huff. As she left the door she paused and said,

"Don't think I'm done with you Ferb Fletcher." She said his name acidly and walked away. He slammed the door for emphasis.

He walked back to his chair and sat down. He felt extremely guilty; hopefully Isabella's natural sweetness would see past the jerk he knew he was being lately. He made the website reappear and continued trying to get into their family's account.

Ferb growled in frustration, he had been at this for two hours and he still couldn't get it. He decided to take a break and went to the window. When he looked outside the gang was in the process of building something. Ferb wondered why they were still in the building process. Usually they would be done in half an hour, but then he realized that it was because he wasn't there. He was the builder in the group. He knew Phineas was pretty good at building, but it was Ferb's natural talent. He turned from the window, feeling guilty for his attitude. He really wanted to join them, he had made a ton of things in the backyard and now he was yearning to pick up a hammer. He sat back down in front of the computer knowing that getting distracted wouldn't help his sister. He could start building things again when he was finished.

He gasped at his stupidity, the username and password for the phone was so obvious!

He typed in **'Lindana' **for the username and **'Love Händel'** as the password. Thinking about his previous builds helped him come to that conclusion. He fist pumped when he got in. Within minutes he had the serial number to Candace's phone and was headed out the door. When he reached the top of the stairs he was surprised to see Phineas at the bottom.

Phineas gave his brother a surprised look and then proceeded to go up the steps without looking at him.

"Just forgot a part of the blueprint," He said as he neared Ferb.

"I was a jerk." Ferb said causing Phineas to pause and look at him.

"Yes, yes you were." Phineas said.

"I know you were only worried and I am sorry I snapped at you."

A smile came to Phineas face, "Its fine. Now that everything's okay. Can you please come and help us Baljeet did something…"

Ferb smiled to himself; at least Phineas forgave him…now if only he find a good way to apologize to Isabella.

* * *

Perry wished that Linda would give him some more food. The platypus was currently in the kitchen with the family eating. Naturally he was on the floor looking up at the family having conversations. He had just gobbled up the meal and was still hungry because work had caused him to skip breakfast and lunch. He made his chattering noise and pushed at his bowl slightly causing the family to look over at him.

"What's the matter chap?" Lawrence asked, leaning back in his chair.

"Looks like he's still hungry," Phineas chuckled. "Can we give some meatloaf?"

"I don't know sweetie," Linda said cautiously. "We don't want him getting fat."

"Well it's not like he does it often," Lawrence defended. "And like you told me earlier he didn't eat his breakfast."

"Well…yes and that was weird too. He doesn't usually skip breakfast." Linda said worried. "I actually couldn't find him this morning…which I know isn't too unusual, but I hope he's not sick."

"He's a platypus." Candace deadpanned. "They don't do much so he probably didn't do anything special and I don't think he's sick because he's asking for more. Now the Johnson's dog is sick though."

Phineas shot up and quickly gave Perry a large serving of meatloaf, which he was grateful for.

"Well let's not make a habit out of this," Linda warned everyone and then turned to Candace. "Suzy's cute little poodle is sick?"

Candace rolled her eyes. "If by 'cute little poodle' you mean, 'vicious little devil' than yes, it's sick."

"What's wrong with the poor thing?" Linda asked, ignoring Candace's remark about the dog.

"I don't really know. All Jeremy said is that when Suzy got up this morning she was whining and shivering. When Suzy tried to give her food she wouldn't eat it. They took her to the animal hospital a few hours after I got there."

Perry froze, he knew that he shouldn't blame himself; that it was his job, but it didn't mean he felt any less guilty. He looked down at the rest of the meatloaf in his bowl. He wasn't hungry all of a sudden. Actually he felt quite sick. He forced down the bile coming up his throat and forced himself to eat the rest of the meatloaf. He couldn't waste the food Lawrence and Phineas had fought to give him.

"Oh, darn!" Candace exclaimed looking at her phone. "My phone is about to die! Can I be excused for a second to put it on the charger?" She asked.

"I'll do it!"

Every jumped at the sound of Ferb's voice.

"Umm…okay," Candace said confused and handed it to him, "It's in the living room."

Ferb left the room quickly and Perry went after him.

"_He's acting unusual,"_ He thought and watched the boy take the back off the phone and write something down.

"I knew it!" He heard Ferb say to himself. "They're not the same!"

Perry raised an eyebrow. _"Not unusual…suspicious."_

Perry would've have stayed and watched him longer but he felt his stomach lurch and ran out the room and to the bathroom. After he recovered from nausea, he'd figure out why he had a bad feeling about Ferb.

* * *

**Well...what do you think? A fight between Isabella and Ferb? Phineas and Ferb are happy again...for now...**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey everybody! Sorry that it took a while for this chapter to come out, college is challenge because I want nothing but good grades. So let me answer a couple of questions you guys have been asking me:**

**What is up with Candace's memory and what did the doctor do to her?**

**-well the green liquid that the doctor gave her (and Perry in BD&PS) was something to relax her senses while she hypnotized her to block her memories of being attacked. In order to be hypnotized the person has to be willing and that's what the green drink did. Then the doctor 'suggested' that Candace forget the events of that day and told her the accident with the snake urine was what actually happened. If she started to recall anything that she was 'suggested' to forget then she would get a headache that would slowly turn into a migraine if she didn't stop focusing on her old memories. Unlike the doctor though, Perry gave her a opportunity to regain her memories because he felt guilty in BD&PS.**

**~I hope that answers some of your questions. If you have more leave a review or PM me~**

**~I also hope that I can get this to you before you lose power(East Coast USA) and I hope you all have a warm safe place to ride out the hurricane and or blizzards~**

**Thanks for the Reviews:**

**BlueWhitePheonix**

**AllCartoonLover**

**KuraiArcoiris**

**PFTones3482**

**GryffindorSpark**

**gravity5**

**Thanks for the PM:**

**Wii Guy**

**~I think you guys are going to like this chapter...somewhat**

**Read and Review! **

* * *

Phineas jumped up out of bed and pushed the button to turn his alarm off before the first "beep" could finish. He turned to see his brother getting out of bed as well. Having showered that night, he immediately put on his clothes and brushed his teeth. Knowing that breakfast wouldn't be ready for another 30 minutes he went to his desk and started working on some blueprints. He had so much he wanted to do today, so he decided to narrow it down into one awesome machine. He paused when he heard Ferb walk into the room, fully dressed, but hair still wet from the shower he took. Phineas turned to his brother and said,

"Hey Ferb, I know what we're going to do today!"

Phineas noticed that Ferb frowned slightly after saying that and asked,

"What's wrong now? Do you…um…need to be alone again?"

Ferb quickly shook his head, reassuring Phineas that a repeat of the previous day wouldn't happen.

"I just have some business to take care of…It won't take all day just half of the morning." Ferb explained quickly, sitting down at his desk and starting to type on his computer.

Phineas didn't pry for any more information, since Ferb had made it clear that he didn't want to tell him what he was doing and it was fine, he'd find out eventually…he always did.

Phineas chuckled to himself as he went back to work, "You're being a lot more secretive lately, hmm Ferb?"

Phineas didn't see it but he knew his brother was smiling.

"You know I only do if for the ladies," He did his sensual growl and Phineas couldn't contain his laughter.

* * *

"So what are we going to do today Phineas?" Isabella asked sweetly as she sat with Phineas and Baljeet under the tree in his back yard.

"It's a secret until Ferb gets here."

"Oh?" Isabella's eye twitched. "And when is _he _going to be here?" He voice was laced in acid, though Phineas didn't notice, but Baljeet scooted further from Isabella wondering how Ferb got on her bad side.

"He said he would be gone half the morning," Phineas answered. "Hey, where's Perry?"

He heard a chattering noise behind him and turned to see his favorite platypus.

"Oh there you are Perry!" He smiled and petted him. He then turned to Baljeet.

"Hey, where's Buford?"

Baljeet shrugged, "I don't know. He just called me this morning to re-schedule by wedgie. He said he was going somewhere with Ferb though."

"Oh really!" Phineas said surprised. "I didn't know that." He stopped petting Perry in favor of putting his hand on his chin, contemplating where they would be, but gave up after a second and shrugged.

"Oh well, at least Buford won't miss today's activity; I know he's going to love it."

Without looking he moved his hand over to pet Perry again, but was surprised when his hand touched the grass. He looked around only to find that the platypus was gone.

"Where'd he go?"

* * *

"Nothing but meetings today buddy." Agent E. said sadly as they waited in the elevator. Perry groaned,

"I'm getting sick of this." Perry knew that all this was necessary, but it was stressful lying to Monogram about going to stop Doofensmirtz, but actually coming straight here. They had given Doofensmirtz to a trainee until further noticed while he was still fighting the AHDA. Then he had to intercept all the messages Doofensmirtz sent to monogram, wanting Perry back as his nemesis.

Perry shook his head adding a mental note to explain to Doofensmirtz that he was on temporary leave.

When the elevator finally reached the restricted floor they hurried into one of the many meeting rooms and sat down quietly and mentally prepared themselves because they knew they weren't going to be finished until dinner.

* * *

"So you just need me to get the information from a Harley?" Buford asked looking at the 20 story office building in front of him. He glanced over to Ferb, who just nodded.

Buford decided to stay quiet and not ask any questions, though he was curious why Ferb would ask him to do such an unusual thing. All he knew was that they were standing in front of a local cellphone company with the intention of going inside and asking for some information. He was there as, what Ferb had IM'd him this morning, a 'back-up force'.

"Okay then, let's go inside and do this already so I can get the ice cream you promised me!"

The bully popped a piece of tough gum in his mouth and cracked his knuckles before he started to walk behind Ferb into the building.

Soon they were ushered into a room that looked like a tornado had gone through it, paper and books were scattered everywhere. A stressed looking man was sitting at the desk yelling at a parrot in a cage.

"Be quiet Polly!"

"Polly want a cracker!"

"No, you already had nine!"

"Odd number! Odd number!"

"Alright, but don't you ask for more!" He got up and slid a cracker into Polly's mouth through the bars. He turned to the two boys.

"Hi my name is Harley!" He introduced himself, walking over to them to shake their hands. "And that," He jerked a thumb over at Polly who was munching on the cracker, "Is my parrot Polly who has a strong hatred for odd numbers."

"No Odd! No Odd!"

Harley rolled his eyes, and went back and sat at his desk. Ferb and Buford took this as a cue and took a seat as well.

"Well I'm here to ask you if you can track the resent activity of a cellphone with this serial number." Ferb handed the man the number he had gotten off of Candace's new phone. Finding out who purchased it may be the key to finding out how Candace obtained it.

Harley started typing on his computer, "Hmm, the file isn't available online for some reason. This is truly odd…says something about an O…W…C…A error. I really don't know?"

They all heard Polly make a strange squawk.

"No more crackers!" Harley turned to glare at the parrot. "Hmm don't worry I think they have it on file on the next floor. I'll be right back; I'm going to see if I can find it." He got up and left the room.

Buford sighed; the guy was being cooperative so that meant that he didn't have to be mean. He turned to look at Polly. All her feathers were gray with the exception of her red tail and the white feathers surrounding her eyes. He had seen parrots of her kind on special television programs before. Though he thought it was weird that it was intently staring at Ferb, but Buford quickly shook it off as a figment of his imagination.

"Oh it's quite stuffy in here isn't it?" Buford was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Harley's voice. He handed Ferb a big tan folder and went to open a window.

"There's all the information you need! Is there anything else you need today?"

Ferb open his mouth to answer when they all heard the bird cage crash to the ground and Polly diving towards Ferb.

Ferb couldn't process what was happening fast enough to stop Polly from grabbing the folder from him and flying out the window.

"What just happened?" Buford exclaimed, shocked and confused.

"I don't know, but she has never done that before! I am so sorry about your hand sir! Let me get you the first aid kit!" Harley ran out of the room. Buford did notice that the stupid bird had scratched Ferb's hand with its talons when it had grabbed the folder.

Harley rushed back in and treated Ferb's hand.

"Sorry about that. Don't worry I'll get you that file again. The one I gave you was a copy. Then I have to find Polly!" He left the room quickly.

"That was just…weird." Ferb said looking at his hand. The scratch had been long and deep enough for the need to use gauze pads and medical tape, but he was pretty sure he didn't need stiches.

"The bird was looking at you weird though." Buford said, telling him what he saw earlier.

Ferb raised his eyebrow, but nodded.

"Um…I have some bad news." They turned to see Harley at the door. "The file is gone."

"What do you mean, the file's gone! Did it grow two legs and walk away!" Buford jumped out of his chair angrily.

"I-I-I just don't know." Harley flinched at his harsh tone. "I had put it back in a file case, which I locked and tested the lock, but when I got back in there the file case had been forced opened. Now I have to call the police! That will take some serious time away from me that could be used trying to find Polly!"

"_Well this is just great." _Ferb thought trying to ignore his throbbing hand.

* * *

"Luckily the AHDA doesn't know where Ms. Candace Flynn is located at the moment, but that doesn't mean they won't find out soon. I propose that there be quarters where we could hide her if we find out the ADHA have any Intel at all on her location." One of the few humans (other than the Magistrates) in the room spoke up. He was as probably just as young as Carl (but obviously had a better position) and Perry (even though he didn't remember his name) recognized him as being the co-leader of the Intelligence Department.

"That seems reasonable." Magistrate IV said and all the other Magistrates mumbled in agreement. The meeting room was setup with curved tables forming and filling up a huge half-circle with a platform in the middle where the current speaker was located. The Magistrates were a level up on a balcony, watching the proceedings. They all had partner animals, but Perry noticed that they weren't here at the moment.

"Although," Magistrate X said slowly, possibly trying to figure out how to put his thoughts into words. "Say the AHDA does find Candace at her home and we have to put her into hiding. How are we supposed to try to hide her absence from her parents and how are we supposed to know that the AHDA won't just go and attack her family to get to her."

"I believe that I can answer that," said the other co-leader of the Intelligence Department, a bloodhound named Barney.

"It's not as though Candace will be asleep the whole time we will have her in our care so we devised a plan where she would think she has been given the opportunity to compete in a singing contest away at the safe house-wherever it may be located.

"We'll place a couple of actors there just to play along and I highly doubt that her parents would say no to the opportunity to advance their daughter's music career." He paused for a second to let the information sink in.

"Then we'll place the Flynn-Fletcher residence under 24-hour surveillance. If the worst case scenario happens, they can easily escape using Perry's personal HQ."

"The singing contest plan sounds perfect." Magistrate I drawled monotonously. "A little too perfect, that it will still be plan A, but I want some back-up plans immediately….or do you already have some?"

"We have a couple of options, but they're still in the planning stages because we still need to know if there are any situations in which you want Ms. Candace Flynn to be informed of the ADHA?" Barney said quickly.

"Under no circumstances is Candace Flynn to know of our mission!" Magistrate I's voiced boomed, he wasn't yelling at Barney, but making sure everybody heard the warning. "Our job is to protect her without her knowledge. Anyone who tells her about it will be arrested and charged for treason within the O.W.C.A. If found guilty, you'll be fired and sent to the company prison or your memories will be erased and you'll be sent to Nanny G's farm."

His last statement caused everyone in the room to shudder; being sent to Nanny G's farm was a fate worse than death.

Perry instantly regretted his decision on giving Candace the opportunity to regain her memories, but tried to convince himself that there was no way Candace would ever see the cue that would trigger her memories.

"Alright, now that that's clear we can finish with the backup plans and have them ready to present to you by tomorrow's meeting." Barney said his voice now shaky. He was about to open his mouth to say something when a loud squawk interrupted him. Everyone turned to see an African Grey Parrot fly quickly into the room carrying a folder, it landed on Barney's partner's shoulder.

"What is the meaning of this interruption?" Magistrate I growled, causing the parrot to flinch.

"So sorry for the rude interruption your highness!" The parrot said bowing, causing Magistrate I to roll his eyes.

"Get on with it!" He growled again.

"Right! Sorry! My name is Polly and I work as an undercover agent in the Stran-Talk phone company. My main job is to make sure anything the company does regarding communication is covered up." Polly said quickly.

"And," Magistrate I sighed, knowing that this agent would take a while to get to the point.

"And, while I was arguing with my human today, the green haired brother came in." Polly said, finally getting everyone's (especially Perry's) attention.

"Why is that important?" Magistrate II asked.

"Well that is because he wanted all the information on the replacement phone we gave Candace after she was attacked at the protest."

"What do you think about this Agent P.?" Magistrate I said.

Perry honestly hoped that he was referring to one of the other Agent P's in the room, but everyone knew who the magistrate was talking to and all eye's turned on him. Perry tried not to sink back in his chair; he had really wanted to say as little as possible at these meeting because he knew he shouldn't have been assigned to Candace's mission in the first place, since his connection with her was personal. He knew if he said one thing out of line he would be reassigned.

"Well, I think we might have a problem. Last night Ferb had taken an interest in Candace's phone. I honestly didn't understand it when he said to himself that 'they're not the same', but now I do since I just heard. Ferb is really perspective to bad feelings and it's no surprise that he figured out that something was wrong. It's just a guess, but I'm figuring he saw Candace's injuries, though she has kept them hidden to the point where I'm sure she doesn't even know they are there and I'm pretty sure the rest of the family hasn't seen them." Perry said sounding a lot more grounded than he felt.

"What about the other boy, Phineas I believe. You do not think he suspects something as well?" Magistrate VII asked and appeared to be taking notes.

"Though Phineas is just as smart and as talented as Ferb, he really isn't the best at detecting these types of things yet, even though he has a big heart." Perry answered, knowing all the times that Isabella girl had given him hints, but he was oblivious to them.

"Alright, I want 24-hour surveillance on Ferb Fletcher starting immediately." Magistrate III said taking charge since he overlooked the entire Surveillance Department. "I also want someone keeping track of his computer. I want to know what he's been doing for the past week on there and I want it within the next hour!"

Agents were already getting out of their seats and scrambling out the room. Perry had to bite his tongue; he hated the idea of Ferb being watched as a threat.

"Well so much for this meeting! Next meeting we'll be talking about the back-up plans, counter attacks against the AHDA, and the developing Fletcher threat. Dismissed!" Magistrate I said leaving the room, his ceremonial meeting robes billowing behind him.

It took everything Perry had not to go up there and punch the old fool.

"What did he mean the 'Fletcher threat'?" Perry whispered harshly to Agents F. and E. as they walked out of the room.

"Just let it go," Agent F. whispered back, looking around for eaves droppers.

"Don't let what he said get to you," Agent E. said motioning Peter, Agent S., and Agent R. over. "Look at the bright side; we were only in there for four hours! And we currently don't have any responsibilities, so I suggest we all go over who might be a threat in our division."

Perry nodded. There was no use in getting mad, and he knew it was only a precaution. Though he was now even more determined to stop the ADHA.

* * *

"Ah finally finished!" Phineas said happily as Ferb finished screwing the last screw on a structure that looked like a huge metal couch. It was three times as big as their house and resembled the couch in their living room.

"What is it?" Baljeet asked. Phineas decided that even though Ferb had gotten back it would more fun if they all built it first and let them guess. He had no doubt that Ferb had figured it out, but the rest of them were clueless.

"It's the 'couch-potato's anti-gravity dream'!" Phineas said opening a door and everybody went in. The moment they set foot in the door they instantly were floating. The room they were currently in had numerous monitors, couches, game counsels (even the one the boy tweaked for Buford), and numerous snacks bars.

"Wow this is so cool!" Isabella said doing a back-flip.

"Yup! Most of the rooms are set up the same, but have different games for the different age groups! Then there are rooms where you can create your own games and a few where you can just watch TV." Phineas said heading to a snack bar.

"Doing things in anti-gravity is awesome!" Buford fist pumped and started to mess around with the contraptions.

Isabella was about to join Phineas at the snack bar, but Ferb leaving the current room caught her attention. Her eyes narrowed at his retreating form. Obviously Phineas and Ferb's fight was over and even though she knew she had no right to interfere with their personal business it still didn't excuse Ferb for being rude to her. She decided to follow him out of curiosity.

She followed him up four levels of the couch and down various hallways. She paused momentarily after he went into a room. If she went in there did it mean that she didn't know how to mind her own business? She shook her head and decided not to think about it and floated into the room after Ferb. She gasped at what she saw.

The room was a huge meadow filled with an assortment of colorful flowers. Butterflies were everywhere, but what really had her amazed was the unicorn standing in front of her with a digital sign saying "Start Here" floating above it. She squealed and jumped on it and a butterfly net materialized in her hand. A screen then popped up with a list of instructions.

"Welcome to Butterfly land! To play, please capture five of each Butterfly using the unicorn to help get around. Then release them in the giant rainbow in the center of the room."

Isabella looked up at the biggest rainbow and couldn't believe how pretty it was. She instantly went to work when the list of butterflies materialized in her hand. With each butterfly she caught the net got bigger and bigger, but Isabella didn't feel a weight difference. Soon all time was lost to her as she continued to play. She only had to catch one more type of a butterfly. When she did she then felt her outfit start to change. Pretty soon she was in an outfit similar to her superhero persona "The Rainbow".

She was almost disappointed when she realized that she had caught all of the butterflies, but she was also excited about the finale. She led her unicorn to the rainbow and with an over exaggerated fling of her arm, she released the butterflies into the rainbow. They all started to scatter beautifully. Soon whimsical musical started and the butterflies seemed to dance to the sweet music. They went around in loops around the rainbow and made patterns using their flight skills and their different color wings. Isabella was breathless as she watched the display. When the end notes of the song appeared the butterflies started to form words.

"**I'm so sorry Isabella" **

Isabella blinked confused at first, but then realized that she had forgotten that she had followed Ferb in here.

"Game complete." A monotone female voice said and her dream world disappeared into a blue gridded room.

"Sorry about yesterday." She heard a voice say from behind her and whipped around to see Ferb.

She crossed her arms and tried to look upset, she really did, but honestly after realizing that it was him that did this, she instantly forgave him.

She floated over to him and gave him a brief hug, "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been snooping around in your business."

Ferb shrugged, "No need to apologize, you were only being a friend." He reached into his pocket and handed her a disk.

"What is this?" She asked taking it from him, not before realizing that he had a scratch on his hand.

He seemed to notice her staring at his hand and put it behind his back. "A two player game for you and Phineas,"

She squealed happily, hugged Ferb briefly, and floated out the room quickly to find Phineas.

Ferb sighed in relief. It wasn't a good thing to have Isabella as an enemy and he had genuinely wanted to apologize to her, but now that he had her distracted he could work without any more distractions.

Though he knew she might ask him, along with Phineas, about what happened to his hand later on. Phineas had looked at him weird when he first saw it, but knew not to bring it up. Buford had agreed to stay quiet (for another ice cream cone) so he knew that when he told Phineas the altered version of the story Buford wouldn't question it. Though he did think it was strange for the parrot to take the papers he desperately needed at the moment he dismissed it as an unfortunate event and decided to do more research. He quietly avoided the numerous people, who were the neighbors who had come to play, and snuck out of the couch and went into the house. He estimated that he had about an hour and a half until Phineas came looking for him.

He stopped when he saw Candace staring out the window intently, and talking on her phone.

"But Mom there is a giant couch outside made of metal! You have to come home and bust the boys….Well how long does underwater aerobics take? Ugh!"

As she continued to talk to their mom (he honestly didn't know what she was talking about) he noticed that she was wearing a thin (material-wise) turtle neck. Usually he would attribute his sister's new outfits to fashion, but even she didn't like wearing long sleeves in summer. She was obviously hiding her wounds, but he didn't understand why she didn't tell anyone about them. It was getting to the point where he was thinking Jeremy may be the culprit and that idea sounded ridiculous even though he thought of it, but he had read an article about abusive teenage relationships so he wouldn't let the possibility die.

"Fine. Just get home soon please!" His sister hung up her phone and blinked in surprise to see Ferb staring at her.

"Why are you hiding them?" Ferb asked, making direct eye contact. There was no point in beating around the bush.

"Hiding what?" Candace asked confused.

"I'm referring to the scratches on your neck and arms. Why are you hiding them? How did you get them? Did someone hurt you?" Ferb said.

Candace tilted her head and chuckled confused, "What are you talking about? I think you've been in the sun way to long. I don't have any scratches?"

"Yes you do," Ferb said trying not to get upset that she was lying to him. "I saw them, and I want to know how you got them before I go to mum and dad."

Humor left the teens expression as she realized how serious Ferb's voice was, but she had no idea what he was going to mom and dad for. She frowned and said in a serious voice, "I honestly don't know what you are talking about Ferb. I don't have any scratches and I don't what you're going to get mom and dad for."

Ferb bit his tongue, walked up to her, and pulled her sleeve up showing her arm covered in bandages and a few scabs.

"This! What are these? You have a bigger bandage on the back of your neck. You might be able to hide them from mum and dad, but I still see them."

Candace snatched her hand away from Ferb and held her head with it while the other one she used to lean against the window. In the back of Ferb's head he noticed that her face was twisted in pain, but ignored it because he knew he had caught her red-handed.

"Look Candace," He decided to use a different method and used a soothing voice. "You know can tell me anything, right?"

"Ferb, go away. You're giving me a headache." Candace said in a pained voice.

"No!" Ferb realized he had yelled this and quickly changed his voice again. "Look if you and Jeremy are having any problems…"

"You think Jeremy did this to me!" Candace screeched, glaring at him.

"Well what do you expect me to think unless you tell me otherwise?" Ferb defended himself, internally flinching at his sister's tone.

"Jeremy. Did. Not. And. Would. Never. Hurt. Me." She stressed every word and her knees started to buckle.

"Then what did Candace!" He asked exhausted.

"I…I don't. Ugh! I have such a bad headache!"

"Stop stalling!"

"I'm…not stalling!" Candace screamed back and struggled to turn away from Ferb. "I can't stand you, accusing Jeremy of something so disgusting and then giving me this headache! Stay away from me!" She ran out of the kitchen and Ferb heard her go up the steps, then a door slammed a few seconds later.

Ferb stood there mad and confused. He couldn't believe that she had to fake a headache to get out of telling him the truth! Though in the back in his head he knew that his inner 'lie detector' didn't go off and that meant Candace was telling the truth, but at the same time she was lying to him. Though he was too angry to think about anything at the moment and ran upstairs to his room and slammed his door as well. He had intended to go to his computer, but ended up lying on his bed screaming into a pillow.

Unbeknownst to him his sister was doing the same thing until her headache became too much and she past out.

* * *

**A/N: Candace and Ferb had a fight. Going to love the reviews on that one, but honestly there another argument that I just can't wait to write! (This is my drama story, I want to make it good.) I'll try to have the next chapter out as soon a possible, but professors all love giving me essays at the same time.**

**Please Review! You know it makes me happy!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I know your mad at me... Last semester I had a ton of Personal issues and then I needed winter break to relax. I hope this chapter makes you less mad.**

**Enjoy! Read&Review**

* * *

Candace groaned when she woke up, but was relieved when she realized her headache had gone away. She noticed that it was dark, not only in her room but also outside. The only source of light was coming from her Betty nightlight. She vaguely wondered how long she had been asleep. She got up and decided to head downstairs to see if anyone else was up. When she got into the kitchen the clock on the stove told her that it was 11 o'clock. On the table her mom had left her some dinner with a simple note reminding her to put it in the microwave. Candace left the lights off while she ate, and thought about what had happened earlier between her and Ferb. The first thing she wanted to do was apologize, she had no idea why she had reacted liked that when Ferb was clearly worried about her. Candace sighed, lifting her hand and felt a scab behind her neck causing her to shiver. She had no idea where they came from and how she hadn't noticed them until Ferb had pointed them out. Though, she was aware that whenever she tried to think too deeply about the scars she would get a headache.

'_Speak of the devil,"_ She thought to herself as she felt a headache coming. She groaned and cleared her head, sighing in relief when the pain immediately went away. She pushed her half-eaten plate away and laid her head on the table.

"What am I going to do?" She all but sobbed.

* * *

Ferb tossed and turned quietly in his bed as he tried not to wake up his brother. He couldn't sleep. The argument with Candace kept running through his head.

'_I shouldn't have bombarded her with all those questions.' _He felt immensely guilty even though he was just worried about her. Sighing he knew that he probably shouldn't have brought up the subject with her himself, he should've ask Phineas for help or even better mom or dad.

He shook away the thoughts of telling his parents. Not only would he be a snitch, but Candace would never talk to him again if he went and told their parents.

'_Though she's not speaking to me now,"_ He realized sadly.

He looked over to the clock and saw that it was almost 11 o'clock and hoped he'd get some sleep tonight. From the clock his gaze went over to his brother sleeping peacefully in his bed. He knew he should tell Phineas what was going on. If he had told him in the beginning, Phineas probably would've found a way to ask Candace about her scars without getting mad at them. With a determined nod, he got out of bed and headed toward Phineas. Just when he was about to shake him, he heard a noise from outside the door.

'_Who could be up at this time of…Candace?" _Ferb instantly remembered that Candace hadn't left her room since the fight. When their mother came home and checked on her, she had just said Candace looked feverish and left her to sleep. Candace was probably looking for something to eat.

'_I hope I didn't stress her out too much, she did mention her head was hurting while I was hounding her."_

He looked back down at his brother and decided that he would tell Phineas right after he apologized to Candace. Ferb slipped out of his room quietly and quickly, trying not to disturb Phineas and his parents. As he reached the kitchen he saw that Candace was eating slowly, obviously lost in thought. She hadn't noticed him yet, so he leaned against the counter and tried to think a way to apologize. "Tried" being the key word. What he actually did was stare at Candace. He noticed that she looked worried and stressed, he wished that could help her. He was surprised when she laid her head on the table and started to cry.

"What am I going to do?"

That's when Ferb knew it was time to act.

"Candace," he asked uncertainly, causing his sister to jump in surprise.

* * *

Candace jumped and whipped her head around when she heard Ferb's voice. Ferb was slowly walking toward her, though he looked nervous.

'_With the way I yelled at him, I'd be nervous around me too."_

She wiped her tears away and tapped the chair beside her, an invitation for Ferb to sit beside her. She saw Ferb relax visibly and he quickly sat down.

They sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes, not really knowing what to say.

"Candace I'm sorry I-" Ferb started.

"No!" Candace interrupted, shocking both her and Ferb. "Why are you apologizing, I should be the one apologizing. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that-"

"But I was stressing you out-"

"You were only worried about me-"

"I shouldn't have bombarded you-"

"You didn't bombard me, you made me realize the truth-"

"But-"

"No 'buts' Ferb! I'm so sorry!"

"I'm sorry as well."

They both sighed in relief and Candace messed up Ferb's hair affectingly. Candace was glad they were on good terms. Though she disagreed with her brothers inventions, they rarely fought like this. Though she knew that their conversation wasn't over and they fell into another awkward silence. In all honestly Candace wanted to avoid the conversation because she knew she was going to get a headache. Ferb cleared his throat, causing Candace to look at him, though he was making a point to stare at the wall and not at her.

"Where did you…" Ferb struggled with to find the right words.

"I don't know" Candace whispered depressed. Ferb turned to look at her.

"How do you not know?" He asked skeptically.

Silence fell upon them again. Candace closed her eyes and tried to find the best way to explain it. She didn't want Ferb to get involved with this.

"Well…I have no memory of getting them. Every time I start to think about it I get a horrible headache. That's not the only thing…some of my memories…I feel like they're fake…I just can't ignore that feeling, but if I don't I get sick." As she was talking, Ferb's mind immediately tried to find a solution.

"Can you tell me what memories you think are fake?"

He asked, wishing he had a pen to write it down, if he got that information, he could probably find a way to see what actually happened.

Candace sighed and shook her head. "Not tonight Ferb. It's late and I'm tired."

She dumped the food in the trash and went to the sink to wash her plate.

"Does Phineas know?" She asked, not looking up from the sink. She had a good feeling that Phineas didn't know or he would've come down here with Ferb.

"Well…no…you see…I was going to tell him-" Ferb struggled.

"Well don't tell him" She said, preparing herself for another argument.

"Okay" His response surprised Candace, she'd had expected that Ferb would fight for Phineas' right to know. "But can I know why we shouldn't tell him."

Sighing as she put her plate in the counter Candace said, "Honestly, he doesn't need to be involved….Honestly I don't want you involved. I need to figure this out on my own."

"As if I'd let you do this alone," Ferb said in a tone that Candace knew he was going to get involved.

"I wish you wouldn't," She tried, even though she knew it was worthless.

"Too bad….goodnight Candace," Ferb said as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Goodnight Ferb," She whispered to the empty kitchen.

* * *

Phineas tried not to shift as he listened to Ferb toss and turn in bed, he didn't want Ferb to know he was awake. He had been worried about his brother since he had disappeared from the couch potato machine earlier. When he had come inside after everyone had left he saw that Ferb was asleep. Ferb barely took naps, unless they were having a lazy day or he was upset. Phineas was pretty sure it was the latter.

When Ferb had woken up, Phineas didn't mention anything, hoping that his brother would come to him when he was ready. This was why Phineas was faking sleeping, so when Ferb finally got up to tell him, he would fake yawn and ask what's wrong. He almost jumped for joy when he heard Ferb get out of bed and approach him. Luckily he was facing away from Ferb and could risk opening one eye. He could see Ferb's shadow and could see Ferb's hand reaching toward him to shake him awake…then Phineas heard a noise outside their door. Obviously Ferb had heard it as well and retracted his hand. Ferb just stood there for a few minutes, and then quickly (and quietly) left the room.

When the door shut, Phineas shoot up in frustration. He was so close to talking to Ferb, he felt like something was hurting their relationship and he just wanted to get it fixed. He sighed, tiredly lying back down; Ferb would have to come back eventually. Though, after 10 minutes he got out of bed, impatient. He needed to be the bigger man and approach the situation head-on. He put on his slippers and slipped quietly out of the room. He almost yelped when he saw Perry in front of him. He laughed a little at the platypus' blank expression and his reaction. He put his finger over is lips and made a shh-ing noise to his pet, who jumped into his arms. As he went down the stairs he heard Candace crying.

'_She must've been the one who walked by our door earlier…wait why is she crying?"_

He hadn't seen Candace for most of the day, which he thought was weird, but when mom got home and said that Candace was sick, he had begun to worry. Even when sick, Candace would always visit the backyard and see their inventions.

"Candace," That was Ferb's voice Phineas realized. He didn't know if this was supposed to be a private moment, so he went into the living room and sat where he could see and hear them but they couldn't see him. Ferb and Candace were sitting at the table, Candace had stopped crying but Phineas could tell something was still wrong. Then Ferb started talking,

"Candace I'm sorry I-"

"No! Why are you apologizing, I should be the one apologizing. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that-"

"But I was stressing you out-"

"You were only worried about me-"

"I shouldn't have bombarded you-"

"You didn't bombard me, you made me realize the truth-"

"But-"

"No 'buts' Ferb! I'm so sorry!"

"I'm sorry as well."

The whole scene had made sense, but confused Phineas at the same time. From the sound of it, Candace and Ferb had had a big fight, but he didn't know what about and where he was when this fight had happened. Though, not often, when two of the three Flynn-Fletcher siblings had a fight, the third one always got involved.

'_Maybe it was over something petty, but Ferb seemed so upset. If he had told me he had had a fight with Candace I would've helped him." _Phineas thought, feeling more separated from his brother. He quickly shook that feeling off though, _'Ferb was about to talk to me a few minutes ago. If he hadn't of heard Candace, we would be up there talking.'_

With his inner-peace restored he petted Perry on the head and contemplated going back upstairs…

"Where did you…" …but then Ferb started talking.

"I don't know." He barely heard Candace since she whispered.

'_What doesn't she know' _Phineas thought confused.

"How do you not know?" Ferb asked skeptically.

Silence fell upon them again.

'_I wonder what's going on." _Phineas rarely hears skepticism in Ferb's voice; Ferb believes that everything is possible.

"Well…I have no memory of getting them. Every time I start to think about it I get a horrible headache. That's not the only thing…some of my memories…I feel like they're fake…I just can't ignore that feeling, but if I don't I get sick."

'_What is she talking about?' _Phineas was confused. Was something wrong with his sister's memory and health? He hadn't even noticed that she was getting headaches; he was a terrible little brother.

"Can you tell me what memories you think are fake?"

Candace sighed and shook her head. "Not tonight Ferb, It's late and I'm tired."

Phineas watched as his sister dumped her food in the trash and went to the sink to wash her plate.

'_Well I guess this is my cue to leave. I'll just ask Ferb in the morning.' _Though Phineas refused to admit that he had been spying on them, he didn't want to get caught. He somehow snuck passed them without being seen. When he was about to go up the stairs, but stopped when he heard his name.

"Does Phineas know?" It was Candace's voice.

'_Of course I don't know.' _Phineas thought bitterly, _'Or I would've been down there talking to you too."_

"Well…no…you see…I was going to tell him-" He heard Ferb answer.

Phineas instantly felt bad for feeling bitter, Ferb was going to tell him.

"Well don't tell him" He heard Candace say in a sharp voice.

'_What do you mean 'don't tell him'!' _Phineas thought feeling hurt.

"Okay."

Phineas' eyes nearly bulged out of his head. He couldn't believe Ferb agreed to that so easily.

"But can I know why we shouldn't tell him."

Phineas sighed, _'Yeah, that's better. You better redeem yourself.'_

He heard Candace sigh and say, "Honestly, he doesn't need to be involved….

With that, his anger over took him and bolted up the steps, ran into his room and quickly got back into bed. He knew he was probably acting irrational, it probably wasn't any of his business, but he felt that something serious was going on and it would be beneficial for him to know.

A strange chatter broke his thoughts. He looked down at Perry, who was currently being crushed by Phineas holding him to tight. Phineas immediately let him go and watched the abused platypus scramble away from him and make its way to Ferb's bed.

Phineas laid down when he heard the door opening. Then he got up slowly, faked yawned, and faced Ferb, who had the audacity to look sheepish.

"Sorry," Ferb whispered and walked over to his bed and sat on the edge, making Perry scoot over.

"It's okay," Phineas said, still acting as though he just got up. "Where you go?"

"Bathroom," Ferb muttered, not looking at him.

"Oh…okay," Phineas managed to keep his cool and laid back down himself. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Phineas."

Phineas decided that he would find out what his siblings where up to the next day, even if it meant spying on the both of them.

* * *

Perry yawned as he checked his watch, it was 11:10. This caused the secret agent to sigh; he couldn't keep working late nights. He was currently in the base under the Flynn-Fletcher household. Monogram and Carl had already gone home for the night, leaving him with the privacy to hack into each agent's file and see where they had been going to the last few months. Though all his co-workers had a clean alibi, he still felt many were sympathizers of the AHDA. Shaking his head Perry decided to give up for the night, knowing tomorrow was going to be a big day. They were installing the cameras in the house, putting a tracker on Ferb and have him on constant watch, and he actually had to deal with Doofensmirtz tomorrow. Magistrate I had told him that he needed to keep going to the crazy doctor occasionally, but Major Monogram wasn't stupid and might actually notice that Perry wasn't going.

Perry stepped into a shoot that delivered him right in front of Phineas and Ferb's room. The moment that the floor returned back to normal the door opened, scaring Perry half to death. He looked up and noticed that he had scared Phineas as well. His owner mention for him to be quiet. Perry was sleepy but was curious about what was going on. He could tell Ferb wasn't in his room by looking behind Phineas, so he jumped into his arms and was led down the stairs. He was surprised when he heard crying.

'_Is that Candace?' _He thought worriedly.

"Candace," He knew that was Ferb.

Phineas walked over to the living room to a place where Perry knew that Ferb and Candace couldn't see them, but they would be able to spy on them.

'_Why didn't he go in there?' _Perry thought. Phineas isn't the spying type.

Then Ferb started talking,

"Candace I'm sorry I-"

"No! Why are you apologizing, I should be the one apologizing. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that-"

"But I was stressing you out-"

"You were only worried about me-"

"I shouldn't have bombarded you-"

"You didn't bombard me, you made me realize the truth-"

"But-"

"No 'buts' Ferb! I'm so sorry!"

"I'm sorry as well."

'_Oh, they must've had a fight," _Perry realized _'Phineas must've wanted to make sure they worked it out. That makes sense.' _Though, Perry still felt that something was wrong because the silence between them felt awkward.

"Where did you…" …but then Ferb started talking.

"I don't know," He barely heard Candace since she whispered.

'_What are they talking about?' _Perry sensed that the conversation had just turned very serious.

"How do you not know?" Ferb asked skeptically.

Silence fell upon them again.

'_I have a bad feeling about this." _Perry thought warily.

"Well…I have no memory of getting them. Every time I start to think about it I get a horrible headache. That's not the only thing…some of my memories…I feel like they're fake…I just can't ignore that feeling, but if I don't I get sick."

'_Oh no!' _As she was speaking Perry saw Candace touch the scratches on the back of her neck. _'She feels that her memories fake. Which ones? I hope it's not because of my interference that her body is fighting the hypnosis. She is also aware of her scratches. Ferb must've brought them to her attention…..What am I going to do?"_

"Can you tell me what memories you think are fake?"

'_No!' _Perry mentally yelled, getting ready to make a distraction.

Candace sighed and shook her head. "Not tonight Ferb, It's late and I'm tired."

Perry sighed in relief; he had to report this straight in the morning. He hated to admit it but maybe Ferb was a treat to Candace's safety. Phineas must've decided that it was a good time to leave because he was lifted up and directed toward the stairs. When Perry was about to escape his owner's grasp, Phineas stopped.

"Does Phineas know?" It was Candace's voice.

'_Does Phineas know?' _Perry thought, looking up at him. By Phineas facial expression, he probably didn't.

"Well…no…you see…I was going to tell him-" He heard Ferb answer.

'_Well then I'm going have to make sure you don't-' _Perry's thoughts were interrupted by Candace.

"Well don't tell him" He heard Candace say in a sharp voice.

'_What….Why?' _Perry was confused, why didn't she want Phineas to know (even though it made his life easier).

"Okay."

'_Why is Ferb accepting this so quickly?' _Phineas obviously felt the same way. Perry felt Phineas' grip on him tighten.

"But can I know why we shouldn't tell him."

'_There's the Ferb I know?" _Perry sighed in relief when Phineas' relaxed his grip on him

He heard Candace sigh and say, "Honestly, he doesn't need to be involved….

'_Involved in what?' _Perry thought as Phineas zoomed back into the bedroom. He knew his owner was upset and he should be comforting him, but Phineas was squeezing him so tight he couldn't breathe. He let out strangled chatter and Phineas immediately let go.

Fearing for another squeeze-attack he went over to Ferb's bed and decided that he would see if Phineas was alright in the morning. When he got settled on Ferb's bed he saw Ferb walking into the room and Phineas acting like he just woke up.

'_I wonder if Phineas is going to say anything.' _The platypus hoped that they wouldn't get into a fight.

"Sorry," He heard Ferb say as he walked over to his bed and sat down causing Perry to move.

"It's okay," Phineas said, still acting as though he just got up. "Where you go?"

"Bathroom," Ferb muttered, not looking at him. Ferb then laid down, his back toward Phineas.

"Oh…okay" Phineas managed to keep his cool and laid back down himself. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Phineas."

Perry shivered. The tension in the air was so thick. He now had a feeling that ADHA's plan wasn't the only bad thing that was about to happen.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like it. I was surprised nobody yelled at me last chapter for accusing Jeremy. I was going to add him in this chapter but i didn't see the use of it. **

**Next Chapter: Phineas starts his mission. OWCA gets involved. Candace in danger. SHOULD be up in two weeks. I love you guys, Keep reviewing!**


End file.
